Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Street Racers
by EuroJDMCarLover
Summary: Street racers are using the highways surrounding Adventure Bay as their own little speedway and it's up to the pups to help Chase catch them and impound their vehicles in this ultimate police rescue.
1. Chapter 1

One early Friday evening, the pups were getting ready to have their favorite dinner which was liver flavored pizza. Ryder ordered the pizza from Porter's Cafe. Mr. Porter said he would come in 20 minutes or less. Rubble was the most excited pup because he's the one who's always hungry.

"I'm so hungry that I could chew on a pair of Ryder's shoes." said Rubble.

"Ohhh Rubble! You know better then that to chew Ryder's or anyone's shoes." giggled Skye.

"I know but I'm so hungry!" replied Rubble.

"You'll have to be patient Rubble dude." said Zuma, who was hungry too.

"I know! Why don't we play Tug of Pup?" asked Rubble.

"Yeah!" cheered Skye.

"What a pawfect idea!" said Chase.

So all the pups ran outside of the Lookout. Chase, Marshall, and Skye got on the left side of the rope. Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble were on the right side. The pups were pulling on the rope until Rocky noticed Mr. Porter's van pulled up to the Lookout.

"Hey everyone, the pizza is already here!" said Rocky in an excited tone of voice.

So the pups dropped the rope and ran towards Ryder. Mr. Porter saw the excited pups panting and wagging their tales.

Ryder served the pups one slice per pup.

"Here you go pups, liver sausage pizza." said Ryder.

"To the teeth and passed the gums, look out tummy because hear it comes." said Rubble.

"Yaaay!" cheered Skye.

"Are you sure you don't want a slice Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"Thanks Zuma. But I already have my own pizza." said Ryder.

"Hey everyone! Does anyone want to continue Tug-a-Pup after dessert?" asked Skye.

All the pups agreed with Skye's suggestion. After they were full, the pups went to play Tug-of-Pup which was a fun Friday night activity for them. They were going to have brownies for dessert.

"Brownies! Yum!" said Rubble.

After the pups finished their brownies, they went to continue their round of Tug-a-Pup.

Meanwhile at Katie's Pet Parlor: Katie was eating her dinner and reading a magazine in her office. Cali was playing with her favorite toy mouse on the floor until she heard a noice causing Cali to jump up because she got startled. The noise sounded like a super car engine getting reved up. Katie went outside to investigate and she saw 3 teenage boys or young men with a blue McLaren 570S, a red Ferrari 488 GTB, and a yellow Lamborghini Huracan Permormante. She went up to them for making so much noise.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry to bother you but your really bothering me with reving up your engines so can you please take your cars to a track or somewhere else? I would really appreciate it." said Katie.

"Ok, no problem! We were just going to the track anyways." said the guy with the McLaren.

"Thank you!" said Katie as she turned her back to head back inside. She overheard one of the kids with the Ferrari saying that they should race to the track. So she went inside to call Ryder.

Back at the Lookout, Ryder was watching the pups play their round until Ryder's pup pad rang. Ryder saw Katie's icon and answered it.

Hey Katie! What's going on?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, I just saw and heard that 3 kids -I think that they're 'trust fund kids' - are about to street race on the highway." said Katie all worried.

"Yikes! That does sound pretty dangerous. But don't worry we'll take care of it. No job is too big! No pup is too small!" said Ryder as he tapped his pup pad for an Ultimate Police Rescue. "Paw Patrol, It's time for an Ultimate Rescue!" he said.

"Ryder needs us!" said the pups in unison.

The pups ran to the elevator until Marshall crashed into the other pups as usual.

"Looks like you pups were racing so I'll need to see your licenses and registrations." joked Marshall.

The pups just laughed and went up the elevator. While the pups ascended to the top, the Lookout's Paw Patrol logo changed to resemble Chase's pup tag. The lights around the Lookout glow blue along with the elevator gaining a blue glow.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir, in police uniforms." said Chase.

"Exactly! By the way, I just got a call from Katie. She called because there were some teenag boys or young men in a blue McLaren 570S, a red Ferrari 488 GTB, and a yellow Lamborghini Huracan Peformante about to street race." said Ryder.

"Yikes! That's dangerous because they're weaving in and out of traffic, cutting other cars off, and doing multiple lane changes." said Chase all worried.

"Your right Chase! We need to pull them over, get their cars impounded for 7 days, and suspend their drivers licenses for 7 days also." said Ryder. Then he summoned the pups to their duties. "For this Ultimate Rescue I'll need Chase, I'll need you to lead the pups as you follow the cars." added Ryder.

"Copy that! Chase is on this Ultimate Rescue case!" said Chase.

"Skye, I'll need you to use your police copter to spot the cars from the air." said Ryder.

"This puppy's gotta fly!" cheered Skye.

"And Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble, I'll need you to pull the cars over and talk to the drivers." added Ryder.

"These paws uphold the laws!" replied the 4 pups in unison.

"Oh! By the way, that reminds me that I forgot to mention that we will be working with the Adventure Bay Police Department to catch the stunt drivers." said Ryder. "Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder cheered. Ryder ran to his pole as the pups were barking. Chase then slid down the slide to his police vehicle. When he landed in the driver's seat, his vehicle went down to the underground maintenance area below the Lookout. Chase watched in amazement as his vehicle was transformed. Then the Lookout rose up from it's foundation so Chase could have some room to drive out. The rest of the pups then slide down the slide into their seats. Ryder on his police ATV drove out of the garage and lead the Ultimate Police Cruiser as they set off to catch the 3 exotic cars.

 **This is the end of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed this. I got the idea from an OPP (Ontario Provencial Police) sargent from his Twitter account when he posts pictures of stunt drivers' vehicles when they get impounded. In the provence of Ontario, which they call stunt driving results in a 7 day vehicle impound and a 7 day license suspension. The officer is one of the hosts on a live action show called Heavy Rescue: 401.**


	2. Chapter 2

The pups were in the Paw Patroller while Robo-dog drove onto the on-ramp.

"Alright Everyone, off we go. We're gonna have such a great time." said Marshall.

"Totally! It would be a total bummer to be stuck bored with nothing to do. What do you think we should do with Everest?" asked Zuma.

"I was thinking that tonight we should have a bonfire and roast marshmallows." suggested Rubble.

"We can go snowboarding." suggested Rocky.

"Go on a winter hike." suggested Skye.

"Go ice skating." suggested Marshall.

"But Marshall! We don't have any ice skates." said Chase.

"But we have our bare paws." said Marshall.

"Oh yeah! That would totally work!" laughed Chase.

All the pups just laughed.

Meanwhile, Doug Holiday, Tristan, Scott Edwards, Charles Lewis, and Jeff Shultz were meeting at Lewis Automotive to show their cars they chose for an off-road event at Jake's the next day. Jeff bought a 2005 Volvo XC70, Doug purchased a 2004 Mercedes-Benz E320 4MATIC, Charles bought a 2008 BMW X5, and Scott got a 2007 Audi A6 sedan. They ordered it from auction websites like Copart and IAA (Insurance Auto Auctions) or even from their local auctions where they're open to the public. Charles had access to those auctions because he owns a dealership (more then one dealership). The cars were dealer trade ins, donated, or abandoned. By coincidence, the cars' first owners were a personal 36 month leases on Charles' CARFAX for dealers app by typing or scanning the VIN (Vehicle Identification Number). They had to strip their vehicles' interior components to make room for the roll cage, mud and snow resistant seats.

(Paw Patrol logo switch-scene)

The Paw Patroller then arrived at Jake's cabin with Everest waiting on the porch.

"Hey pups! Welcome!" greeted Everest.

Skye and Everest shared their special rhyme and high-paw.

"Bump em high!" said Everest

"And from behind!" said Skye and Everest in unison.

"Come on in" said Everest.

Everest lead the pups inside and the pups planned to sleep in the living room. Each of the pups packed their own pup beds and began to set them up. Later that night! The pups had a campfire and roasted marshmallows even liver sausages.

"I was thinking that maybe we can go on a winter hike tomorrow afternoon." said Everest.

"Yeah!" said Chase.

"That's a great idea!" said Rocky.

"I like that idea!" said Skye.

"I think I'm going to go to bed right now!" yawned Zuma.

"Me too!" yawned Marshall.

"Good idea! We should all get some sleep." said Everest.

"But first of all, we should put out the fire with sand or water." said Rocky.

"You're right Rocky! We can't use sand because it's buried in the snow but we can use water."

"I'll take care of that!" said Marshall.

"Where are you going Marshall?" asked Zuma.

"I'm going to change into my fire pup uniform but don't worry, I'll be back within two shakes of a pup's tail." Marshall called back.

(Marshall's pup tag switch scene)

"Arff-arff! Water canon!" barked Marshall.

Then he barked to put his water canons out.

"Alright! Now let's get to bed." yawned Zuma.

The pups walked into Jake's cabin. They were going to sleep in the living room tonight, so they put their pup beds down and went under their blankets. The pups said good night to each other and Everest walked over to the light switch to turn the lights off. Then Everest walked back over to her bed.

(Everest's pup tag switch-scene)

In the middle of the night, the pups were sleeping soundly until they woke to an emergency alert broadcast from the radio.

"What was that?!" said Chase in a startled tone.

Marshall just jumped into Everest's bed. Marshall was laying on Everest's hind legs. She just looked up at Marshall in confusion. Marshall licked Everest's right cheek and she began to giggle.

"Sorry Everest! I just got startled." said Marshall

"That's okay and that's just an emergency alert broadcast." replied Everest.

All the pups had decided to listen to what the broadcast had to say.

"Blizzard watch in effect from Friday evening to Saturday morning. The National Weather Service in Fort Glen has issued a blizzard watch for heavy snow which is in effect from 11:30 pm Friday to 9:30 am Saturday. This watch includes the following northeastern cities in the US and Canada. They are Fort Glen, Adventure Bay, Boston Massachusetts, Providence Rhode Island, Syracuse, Rochester, Buffalo New York state, New York City, Newark New Jersey, Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Baltimore Maryland, and Washington D.C., the blizzard is coming from the following cities in Canada include Quebec City Quebec Montreal Quebec, Ottawa Ontario, and Toronto Ontario. When the broadcast was over, the pups went back to sleep.

The next morning, the pups got up and had some pup food for breakfast.

 **If you don't know what a VIN number is, it's a vehicle's serial number like a social security number for a vehicle. I know the 1st, 2nd, and 10th digit. The 1st digit represents the country of origin. Like: 1,4,5, or 7=US. 2=Canada, 3=Mexico, S=UK, W=Germany, Y=Sweden, Z=Italy, J=Japan, K=South Korea, and 6=Australia. The 2nd digit represents the manufacturer. A=Audi, B=BMW, G=General Motors, N=Nissan, P=Porsche and T=Toyota. And the 10th digit represents the model year. It was inaugurated for the 1980 model year. They reuse the digit every 30 years. It would be a letter or number like for example if a vehicle is a 2019, it would be a K like K as in Kevin. During George W. Bush's presidential term, it would be between numbers 1-9. That would be to much to explain about the 10th digit so I just recommend just Googling it for your own mental image.**

 **So our mystery rescuers are Doug Holiday, Scott Edwards, Charles Lewis, and Jeff Shultz while Siverwisp was on trial for his crime. They're off-roading with a fictional organization called Off-Road America. I got the idea from Rally America where you can go rally racing on a budget like instead of getting a brand new Subaru Impreza WRX STi, you can get a 2nd generation Impreza base model. It's similar to the Gambler 500 which is an off-road racing organization.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning, Chase was the first pup to get up. Ryder then came down from the Lookout to serve the pups' breakfast, Belgian waffles.

"Good morning Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Good morning to you too Chase." replied Ryder.

Then the other pups woke up from the smell of the waffles.

"Hmmm, my favorite waffles from Belgium." said Rubble.

"I can't wait to have a Belgian waffle!" said Zuma.

The pups sat in a row while Ryder served the waffles with a pair of tongs.

Meanwhile at a Mobil gas station, some high-end cars were pulling into it: Audis', BMWs, Mercedes-Benzs', Porsches', Ferraris', Corvettes', etc. They were meeting up for a rally to an event. When all the cars met up, they all head for the highway. When they got on it, they began to reach high-speeds over 100 mph in a 70 mph speed zone. The cars were weaving in & out of traffic, cutting other cars off, cutting past other cars on the shoulder. Jake was driving his Ford F-150 Raptor with Everest in the passenger seat, they were going to visit the pups at the Lookout until they saw a gray BMW M4 convertibles in the side mirrors coming up and drove by them at 105 mph. Then a red Audi S5 Sportback following the BMW, then a Mercedes-Benz AMG C63 W205 sedan followed right along. Jake and Everest were stunned about what they just witnessed.

"Woah! Those cars are going way to fast!" said Jake.

"Your right Jake! I'm worried that they might seriously injure or kill someone or even themselves." replied Everest.

"I think it's time to call Ryder." said Jake.

"Good point Jake, I will!" replied Everest.

Back at the Lookout, Ryder and the pups were just finishing up breakfast. Ryder's pup pad rang and saw Everest's icon on it then answered the call.

"Hey Everest, what's up?" asked Ryder.

"Ryder! Me and Jake were driving to visit you guys until we saw some high-end cars driving over the speed limit." said Everest worried. Then a silver 2007 Porsche 911 Turbo S then a 2010 BMW M3 E92 coupe, and a 2010 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG zoomed by.

"Whoa! That's pretty fast!"

(Chase's badge changes the scene to the Ultimate Police cruiser on the highway)

"Pups! We're going to make a rolling road block to funnel the vehicles towards exit 26 that goes towards that Shell gas station." said Ryder.

"Good idea Ryder! Adventure Bay PD cars 7 and 12, blockoff the highway and keep exit 26 open." ordered Chase.

The cars 7 and 12 were a 2018 Dodge Charger Pursuit and a 2017 Ford Police Interceptor Utility where they directed the cars to the Shell gas station. There, they were met with more Adventure Bay PD vehicles along with some tow trucks. The owners had to have a ride back home in the tow trucks after their vehicles were dropped off at the Adventure Bay PD impound lot along with the Ferrari 488 GTB, the McLaren 570S, and Lamborghini Huracan Performante.

Ryder told the owners take their cars to the track next time if they want to have fun but never on a highway.

 **That's the end of Chapter 3! There are going to be some delays for new chapters because my iPad where I write my Fanfics has been acting really wonky. So I apologize for any inconveinences.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, the cars that were highway racing got an impoundment and their owners got a license suspension for 7 days.

There was going to be a car meet, even a race, in the Adventure Beach parking lot. On most days during the summer months, it is usually crowded but on weekend nights, it is a car meet.

At the Lookout, Ryder was talking to the pups about the car meet.

"Pups, there is going to be a car meet in the Adventure Beach parking lot tonight, and possibly a street race." said Ryder.

"Ryder, we have to do something about this!" said Chase worried.

"Don't worry Chase! Here's what we're going to do: we're going to send Jake undercover in this 2018 Honda Civic Type-R. When the leader says where they will be racing, Jake will text me for us to move," replied Ryder. "We're going to use drag-net at the finish line wherever the finish line is." he added.

They sent Jake undercover to the meet in a stock 2018 Honda Civic Type-R which they borrowed from Charles Lewis' Honda dealer. When Jake got to the meet around 10:30 pm, he saw modified Honda Civics and Acura Integras. He saw Corvettes, Ferraris, BMWs, Audis, Mercedes-Benzs', Porsches', Jaguars, Golf GTis and Golf Rs', WRXs' and WRX STis' and more.

Jake walked around the parking lot, then a car caught his eye. It was a stock yellow 2006 Corvette Z06 next to a modified black 2011 Nissan 370Z with aftermarket rims and a turbocharger installed making it have 500 horsepower. Both cars had their hoods opened. Jake went up to take photos on his phone to pose as a car enthusiast. Then a leader said on a megaphone and told them the location where they would be racing.

"We are drag racing here from Adventure Beach to the Motor Pub!" the leader called on the megaphone.

Jake texted Ryder that they were beginning to race from Adventure Beach. While the cars were beginning to race, the pups were departing from the Lookout. Chase was starting to get anxious about what might happen to someone or the racers themselves. Then Chase thought of the idea of DRAG NET. Their plan was to wait at the finishing point which is the Motor Pub's parking lot.

The first cars to race were a 2019 BMW M5 and a 2019 Porsche Cayenne S. The M5 had 600 horsepower while the Cayenne S had 440. Then they were off! Skye was in the air with her copter using some software that caught the vehicles' license plates. The rest of the pups were waiting for the cars to come in the parking lot. Ryder ordered some burgers and fries to help keep the pups focused.

The second pair of cars were a 2019 Range Rover Sport SVR and a 2019 Mercedes-Benz AMG C63 S sedan. The SVR had 575 hp while the Benz had 503. Behind them were a 2019 Audi S4 and a 2019 Mercedes-Benz AMG C43.

Back at the pub, Chase heard some engines coming around the corner. The pups got ready and waited for the right time. Then the M5 and Cayenne S pulled into the parking lot and what was waiting for them not a trophy but the pups with serious looks on their faces.

"Drivers! Put your vehicles in park, turn the engines off, and step out of the vehicles." said Chase on his megaphone. The drivers complied to Chase's orders.

"You were stunt driving and street racing in your vehicles." Rocky said.

"That's right! Your vehicles will have an impoundment for 7 days and a 7 day license suspension. So we dispatched a pair of tow trucks and when they arrive, you will have a seat in them while they hook up your cars." added Chase.

"Are you hungry? We can get you something while you wait." asked Rubble.

"No thanks! I'm fine." said the M5 owner.

"I'm good too." said the Cayenne owner.

Then two tow trucks came, the owners hopped into the tow trucks. Ryder took a picture of the rear of the cars getting hooked up with the M5 on the left and the Cayenne on the right with their rear wheels on a tow dolly.

Then the Range Rover Sport SVR and AMG C63 S came around, then the S4 and AMG C43, then the 2006 Corvette Z06 and 2011 370Z. Those cars got an impoundment for 7 days and their owners also got a 7 day license suspension.

The pups impounded 45 vehicles, 6 of them were dual sport motorcycles. The cars were Audis, BMWs, Mercedeses,Porsches, Jags, GT-Rs, WRXs, etc.

The first motorcycle was a 2017 Yamaha R1 had a warning sticker on each side saying "Quick Acceleration may result in the front wheel leaving the ground. Ride that sick wheelie!", the second motorcycle was a 2013 Honda CBR had another pair of warning stickers saying touching this motorcycle will result in serious injury or death. The third one was a 2012 Kawasaki Ninja and was purchased a month prior being impounded.

The pups went to bed at 1:30 am and they were exhausted.

 **That's the end of chapter 4. The reason why some vehicles were on a tow dolly. Because if a vehicle is AWD, 4WD, or RWD must be towed by a tow dolly if the tow truck is a wrecker. If the vehicle is towed without it, the drivetrain will get damaged and the towing service will be liable for damages. I know I changed it up, but who cares. Anyway, I think chapter 5 will be my final chapter. I'll work on Pups Save Daring Danny X's Film. I really wanted to make it more realistic and Danny could be a famous YouTuber. This is Matt, over and out.**


End file.
